Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, plural functional units are generally arranged in the main body thereof. These functional units include a functional unit which can be detachably attachable to the main body so that adjustment or replacement of the unit can be easily performed.
In addition, in such an image forming apparatus, a cover to cover a functional unit from the outside thereof is often provided in the main body to separate the unit from another functional unit or to prevent scattering of dust from the unit. For example, an image forming apparatus is proposed, which includes an intermediate transfer unit and a photoconductor unit, which are functional units detachably attachable to the main body of the image forming apparatus, and a holder which serves as a cover pivotally supported by the main body of the image forming apparatus, wherein pivoting the holder so that the holder is moved from a position, at which the holder faces the functional units, in a detaching direction of the functional units makes it possible to detach or attach the functional units without interference.